


a strange devotion

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: Written for my friend when we were dramatic teenage girls always fighting.





	a strange devotion

a strange devotion  
devoted to maintaining ties  
too similar for their own good  
wraps us in a choking embrace  
and thus i am yours  
in ways that no act or distance  
can describe.

i am you in ways  
for which there's never been invented  
a better meaning than soul  
when paired with words synonymous to  
friend and comrade and comfort and always.

and you are me and mine  
in ways that are too much sometimes  
for you at handle  
(too much at times for me to handle),  
and we burrow back into our shells, turtles  
ducking bees by withdrawing from the world.  
we are in the shade of a great tree, our tree,  
and there is always a slightly beautiful  
buzzing in its blossoms.

i cannot rhyme without you, for there is no  
reason  
when leaving has become your selfish act of  
treason  
(and i apologise and beg your forgiveness)

And we are together and  
not; you change daily, and I too,  
and we neither always like the other  
or ourselves (sometimes things are done  
which are not exactly why we started this  
in the first place).


End file.
